A New Life
by Melody Amy pond
Summary: Darien is gone and Serena has to raise Rini on her own,but who is this rude guy with silver hair and looks like he could stare down Beryl? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER ALERT! SO SADLY I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR SAILOR MOON FOR IF I DID I WOULD MAKE A CROSSOVER SERIES. ANYAWYS HERES THE STORY.

A New life

Chapter one

So tell me again why we're bringing him? A very annoyed Inuyasha asked.

Because I think it might be good for him and you to have some space. It might even fix his attitude towards humans. Kagome replied cheerfully.

Well where is he if he's coming? And I don't think his attitude will ever change.

SIT BOY

Inuyasha face planted into the ground. Well I think it might and there's one thing I do know.

Yeah what's that? Inuyasha asked mimicking Kagome's voice as he picked himself up off the ground.

Your attitude towards Sesshomaru will never change. Oh here he comes with Rin.

Nice outfit Sesshomaru, said Inuyasha mockingly.

Sit boy. faceplant.

I think these clothes are very pretty! Exclaimed Rin spinning around in a pink and blue flower patterned dress.

I'm so happy it fits you Rin, said Kagome. Now since we're all ready I think we should get going.

They all walked over to the well and held hands together then jumped.

Serena hurry up and get over here! Called the dark haired Raye to her friend.

I'm coming I'm coming. It's extremely hard though carrying a one year old and a bag, replied the blonde Serena who had her hair in her traditional odango buns with hair streaming down.

Here let me carry her.

Alright take her then. Serena said finally catching up to Raye. She handed the pink haired one year old over to her friend. But on contact the child started crying. And Serena quickly took her back. Oh Rini please stop crying. Shh Shh, but the child just kept crying. Serena held her close and sank to her knees on the sidewalk. Do you think i'm a bad parent? she asked Raye.

Whatever do you mean? asked Raye.

I mean do you think I'm qualified to take care of Rini. It's all my fault Darien died. He was protecting me! if I had only been stronger. We were only married for a year. And its been three months since his death, why can't I focus?! with that she broke down into tears.

Oh Serena,It's not your fault, replied Raye. Besides I believe your still strong and you will still become Neo Queen Serenity, Even if you Don't have your king by your side.

Yes little odango-chan, Raye's right. you will become a great Queen.

Serena looked up startled at her light haired friend. A-Amara!

Don't forget me, said the teal haired Michelle. We heard someone crying like when our princess's favorite cake is out so we came to investigate. Are you alright?

Yes I believe so. Serena replied. and then she noticed Rini had stopped crying.

Oh hey can we give you a ride anywhere? asked Amara.

Yes please we were going to meet the girls at the arcade since we haven't seen Mina in a while since her debut as an idol. replied Raye. Your welcome to join us.

We'd love to said Michelle. As they were driving they passed a group of four.

Well what do you think? Asked Kagome of Sesshomaru, while walking backwards down the sidewalk.

There aren't any demons anywhere. Just humans. He replied.

Well yeah it's future said Inuyasha.

It's amazing! I love it Kagome. Said Rin happily skipping along. Look at all the big buildings, and there are so many people here.

Oh look it's the crown arcade, exclaimed Kagome, come on you'll love this place. As they entered Sesshomaru noticed a group of girls in the corner pleasantly chatting. Rin you can pick a table for us said Kagome.

Hey Serena have you found anyone new yet? Asked Mina.

Mina! Exclaimed Lita giving her blonde haired friend a shove.

What I was just wondering she replied giving her brunette friend a shove back.

Guys I don't think we should be talking about this right now. We should consider Serena's feelings. Said the girl next to Mina with short rather bluish hair.

Your right Ami, sorry Serena. Said the two girls hanging their heads.

It's okay guys. I'm just happy Rinis finally asleep.

Oh look at those hunks who walked through the door. Said Raye excitedly.

Their hair is gorgeous. Sighed Lita.

Yeah. Echoed Mina.

Hey don't the two of you already have guys. Accused Serena. Lita you have Ken, and Mina you have Daniel.

It's still okay to dream. They said in unison.

You guys will never change sighed Luna, Serena's talking purpleish cat.

So trueadded in Artemis Mina's talking white cat.

Michelle and Amara were laughing as they talked of the past and what they were doing their laughter woke Rini up. who started to cry.

Oh I think I need to change Rini, I'll be right back. Said Serena picking up Rini and her changing bag. As she was walking towards the bathroom she tripped. Turning so that Rini wouldn't get hurt she fell into the arms of a very annoyed Sesshomaru.

I'm so sorry! And thank you for catching me. Exclaimed Serena picking up the articles that had fallen from her bag.

Your husband should be the one to catch you. Replied Sesshomaru coldly staring down at her.

Yes well he's not here, Serena said softly.

What a lousy man.

Excuse me!? Serena shot up off the ground putting Rini down so she could look squarely at the rude guy.

Yes only an unfaithful husband would let his wife...

SLAP

He was cut off by that slap across the face. The girls plus Kagome Inuyasha and Rin looked at them. How would you know what Darien is like? she said piking up Rini. He was the most loving caring person I knew. He would give his life to help those in need. So don't ever talk that way about him again! Amara and Michelle walked over to Serena, they had motioned to the other girls that they would take care of this.

Come with me Serena let's go to the bathroom said Michelle putting her arm around the now crying girl, and the two walked into the bathroom.

Amara gave Sesshomaru a death glare, if you ever make her cry again I swear I'll make you pay, she said in a voice so cold it would have shamed Sesshomaru's mother. She also walked onto the bathroom.

Kagome, said Inuyasha.

Yeah I sensed it. That girl Serena's aura just now. It matched Sesshomaru's but hers was pure.

Raye are you alright? asked Lita.

Yes I'm fine, but the aura around that guy! I'ts almost demonic.

* * *

DEMONIC? NAHH ANYWAY DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE SO. I WORKED HARD ON IT. I'VE LITTERALLY REWRITTEN THIS THREE TIMES, THIS IS THE THIRD. WELL I HOPE YOU REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

* * *

DISCLAIMER: For all you new people who just started reading fanfictions here's some info. You Don't need to read the disclaimer just continue to your simple fanfic and so forth. So yeah in case you havn't guessed, I don't own Inuyasha or sailor moon. oh and for those of you who notice the slight refrences to Doctor Who, I don't own that either for if I did I would bring our beloved Jack back.

* * *

Chapter two the return

* * *

"What was that about?" Asked Inuyasha of Sesshomaru.

"It doesn't matter." He replied.  
"That girls aura was so strange" he thought to himself. "Heh, it was probably nothing."

"Listen Serena, I want you to stay away from that guy, understand?" Said Amara to Serena who was now finally changing Rini.

"Trust me, I wouldn't go near that guy again in a million years." Replied Serena.

"I feel there's something wrong with him." Said Michelle thoughtfully. "I'm sure that Raye felt it too"

"Strange besides being rude." Replied Serena. "Ah there we go." Serena said holding Rini up. "All done, shall we get back to the girls?"

"We probably should." Replied Amara. "You and Rini haven't eaten yet have you?"

"No I was to busy looking at my calendar, I need someone to sit Rini tomorrow but all the girls are to busy."

"Trista's in town for a while with Hotaru, I'm sure they'd love to look after her for you." Replied Michelle.

"Oh that'd be great!" "Thank you Michelle"

"Don't mention it"

"Come on guys lets go eat a burger" said Amara motioning towards the door.

"Ha ha, we're coming" replied Michelle.

As they walked out if the bathroom Amara gave a glance towards Sesshomaru who was now with Rin, and the others. "Hmm" she thought. "The others with him give off a totally different feel than him, except for the guy in red he gives off almost the exact same."

* * *

"Alright Sesshomaru what did you say to that poor girl?" Demanded Kagome.

"I didn't do anything." He replied.

"She wouldn't start crying for nothing, so tell me now."

Kagome had that determined look on her face that said she wouldn't stop till she found out what had happened. So Sesshomaru decided he would tell her. After hearing it She was shocked.

"Sesshomaru I know in your time it's traditional and stuff for a married couple to hardly ever part, but that was just cruel" "how could you just go and say something like that!"

"I don't have to answer to you." He replied, and turned on his heel to go sit next to Rin who had successfully found a table. As he sat there he puzzled over "how she had a similar sent as someone he'd know." Mm It can't be possible." He thought out loud to himself.

"Here lord Sesshomaru." Said Rin handing him a strange red hat. "It's called a fez.

"I don't need it." He replied.

After they had all eaten Kagome suggested they go back home to her house so they could get Sesshomaru situated. Her mom, Sota, and grandad were going to be gone for a while and had already given permission for Sesshomaru to stay over as long as he didn't make a disaster of the house. When they were walking out Sesshomaru looked over and saw that the girl who had slapped him was gone, so was the girl who'd threatened him.

"Wonder where they went." He mused.

"Hey Sesshomaru, would you be able to find your way to my house if we split up?" Asked Kagome.

"Of course." He replied.

"Good, then while you take Rin sightseeing, me and Inuyasha here will go clean up the house for you."

"What?!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. Kagome replied by whispering something his ear then left with a defected Inyasha following behind.

As he looked after the retreating forms of Inuyasha and Kagome he took Rin's hand in his and walked towards the park. But when they got there.

CRASH

He just barely jumped out the way holding Rin. He looked up and saw a strange looking being with tentacles for arms. It was apparently attacking someone and had missed.  
He looked over and saw a girl dressed in a sailor suit with wings. She was holding something in her arms and was accompanied by two other girls dressed the same way, but no wings.

"World shaking!" A blast of energy flew through the air and hit the monster.

"Deep submerge!" Another power came and hit the monster. "Now sailor moon!" Shouted the girl who just attacked.

"Alright." Said sailor moon. "Starlight, Honeymoon, Therapy, Kiss!" She shouted while twirling the best she could considering she was holding a child. The monster was thoughraly dusted.

Sesshomaru watched all of these events in silence. He didn't know who these people were but he new they were powerful. As he looked over to sailor moon he saw her collapse.

"Princess!" Exclaimed the two scouts. They ran over to her side. "Are you alright?" Asked Neptune.

"I think so." She replied trying to stand up. Uranus looked around sensing something. She saw Sesshomaru and made a motion for them to leave. Neptune took Rini from Serena, for that's who sailor moon was, and Uranus took Serena in her arms. They both left quickly.

* * *

"Very interesting." He mused.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Called Rin breaking his puzzling. "Wasn't she pretty?"

"Who?" He asked.

"Sailor moon of course, her hair is so long, and did you see the way she beat that monster. Rin was very exited over there being such a person who was not demon.

"Rin we should be careful." He replied. "You never know what might just happen." "Come, let's go back to Kagome's house." He said starting off in that direction. As they were walking he looked around and saw an apartment building. He took note of the names on the mailboxes. Takashi, Chiba, and so on. Then out of the apartment building walked that blonde girl with strange hair.

"La la la hmm hmm" hummed Serena. She was thankful to Amara and Michelle for looking after Rini while she went to the store. As she walked she felt something heavy start pressing on her head, then.

BAM

Serena found herself lying flat on the sidewalk and she wasn't to pleased to see the rude man from earlier, across the street. She tried turning and she heard a giggle.

"Chibi chibi!" Said the little five year old with heart shaped odango buns, holding an umbrella.

"Chibi Chibi?!" What are you, I mean how are you, I haven't seen you since the battle with Galaxia.

"Chibi, find you." She stated. She went and hugged Serena's leg as she stood up.

"Oh Chibi Chibi." Said Serena hugging her back. "Do you want to go shopping?" She asked.

"Shopping!" Exclaimed the girl, bouncing up and down.

"Alright, lets go." She took Chibi Chibi's hand in her own and they started off, Chibi's other hand swinging her umbrella which soon disappeared.

"That little girl just floated down from the sky!" Exclaimed Rin.

"Yes she did." Sesshomaru replied. "And there's that strange scent that seems familiar, just who is this girl?

* * *

1500 years ago on the moon.

"Queen Serenity Inutaisho and his son have come to pay their respects to the newly born princess" said a servant to the Queen.

"Oh how lovely!" Exclaimed the Queen. "Show them in"

As they entered the Queen motioned towards the cradle where a little baby with golden ringlets slept. "This is my daughter Serenity."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: So what did you think of this little twist. I was thinking of adding Chibi Chibi in but all I had to go on was wiki so I stayed up and finally finished sailor moon. I'm not sure how close I am to being done with Inuyasha though. Oh those last couple of episodes had me crying, especially when the starlights were trying to protect Serena. And then when Rini was in her vision I just cried harder. well yeah so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

:DISCLAIMER: Yo It's me again to sob over not owning anything except Serena's past. Do I even own that? Maybe maybe not anyways hope you see the Doctor Who refrance I added so be on the look out.

A New Life

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

When Serena and Chibi Chibi got back from the store Amara, and Michelle were speechless as to why she was here. So after laying Chibi Chibi and Rini down for a nap she sat down to have a talk with Amara and Michelle.

"If only we new why she was her." Stated Amara wonderingly.

"If weeping stone statues could move." Laughed Michelle. "But yes it is curious as to why she's back."

"I remember that Galaxia, good Galaxia said that she was the one to help me or something along those lines." "I've always wondered why she came to me in this form." Replied Serena.

"It couldn't be?" Amara looked bewildered as a sudden thought struck her.

"But it is possible." Said Michelle, obviously having the sand thought.

"What is it guys?" Asked Serena, confused by what they were saying.

"Now Serena, no as our princess Serenity, don't freak out when I tell you this because we could be very wrong." Said Amara, looking uneasily at Michelle. "We think Chibi Chibi was sent here before because she's from an alternate future."

"And was sent because in that form she could do no harm to the time line." Continued Michelle." "She is now your future daughter."

"So what your saying, is that Chibi Chibi is my new daughter from the future?" Asked Serena even more confused.

"Yes" Michelle replied.

"But than who's her dad." Wondered Serena. Suddenly Serena got a call on her sailor scout communicator from Mina.

"Serena, are Michelle and Amara with you? Asked Mina.

"Yeah they are why?" Asked Serena.

"There's another monster on a rampage, I'm still wondering where their all coming from." Now listen, leave one of them behind with Rini we need you."

"I'm on my way." She replied. Quickly telling them the situation Serena, and Amara left the apartment.

"Moon eternal make up!" Shouted Serena changing into sailor moon.

"Uranus star power make up!" Amara turned into sailor Uranus and they quickly made their way to the scene.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, do you sense that?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I do." She replied. "It's a demon."

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly ran to where the fighting was just in time to see sailor moon make her entrance.

"I am sailor moon, champion of love and justice, I triumph over evil, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!" She struck a pose while saying this. Than sailor Uranus had her turn.

"And I'm sailor Uranus, protected by the planet Uranus, I shall defeat you in the name of of Uranus."

"Who are they?" Asked Inuyasha in surprise. He turned to see Kagome all starry eyed. "Hello Kagome, you in there." Inuyasha waved a hand in front if her face.

"It's the sailor scouts." Kagome finally replied. "They help protect Tokyo from evil monsters and such"

"Yeah well they look pretty goofy to me." He said.

"Mercury Aqua Rhasphody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
Mars and Mercury shouted. Their attacks hit the monster who was in fact a demon. Sadly their attacks did little damage.

"Oak Evolution!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
Jupiter and Venus tried with the same results.

"Here let me try something different." Said sailor Uranus, taking out her sword. "Space Sword Blaster!" She managed to do some damage but not a lot.

"This is a strong demon." Said Inuyasha." "Lets go!" He and Kagome ran to the scene to help.

"Who are you?" Asked sailor moon curiously."

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha replied. "That's a demon and not your average every day villain."

"A demon?" Replied Mars. "So that's what I've been senseing."

Inuyasha attacked the demon and drew some blood to do a special attack. "Blades of blood!" The demon was wounded but not very much. "Why didn't I bring tetsuiga today?" Inuyasha mentally thought. He had left it at Kagome's house earlier.

"Starlight Honeymoon." But that was as far as sailor moon got. The demon quickly made a charge for her and hit her. She went flying through the air and was caught by Sesshomaru who had also sensed the demon.

The sailor scouts quickly gathered round sailor moon, while the demon got away.

"Hey your letting it get away." Said Inuyasha to the scouts.

"Can't you see she's hurt." Replied Jupiter.

Sailor Uranus took Sailor moon From Sesshomaru and cradled her head in her own lap, it was quite rare for her to show such emotion.

"Poor Serenity." Whispered Venus.

"Princess!" Jupiter knelt down and took Sailor moons hand in her own. "Please don't die!" "You've gone to far to do so now."

"Come on what about the." That was as far as Inuyasha got before Kagome muttered "Sit boy!

Sesshomaru stared on at the scene. He had heard them say princess and Serenity. That was the title of the little princess of the moon he'd know so long ago.

Suddenly they all felt a burst of energy. The silver imperium crystal was reacting to Princess Serenity being so injured. All of a sudden she wore her princess dress and was glowing. She was starting to heal. Than another flash and every one stared at the scene before them. Apparently Serenity had gotten this hurt before in her past.

* * *

"Ahh" Serenity cried out. The little seven year old who was rather small for her age, pulled herself to her feet in pain. "I won't surrender!" She cried out defiantly. Another blast of energy sent her flying back.

"Serenity are you ok?" Asked thirteen Sesshomaru. He ran to her side, and looked at the demon that had attacked his little friend. "Leave her alone!" He shouted. Holding his sword that he used to practice, in a defensive stance.

"Get out of my way boy!" Replied the demon. "I want the crystal she has."

"I'll never give it toyou!" Shouted Serenity."

"Than die!" The demon shot another ball of energy at the two, more powerful than the last. They lay on the ground unconscious, when a powerful light appeared. It was the silver imperium crystal. The demon was incinerated by the light, but it started healing Serenity, and Sesshomaru. When they finally were healed all the way Sesshomaru got up and picked up Serenity.

"I better get her to the Queen and father." He thought.

"What happened?" asked Queen Serenity and Inutaisho as Sesshomaru rushed into the palace holding Serenity tenderly in his arms.

"We were attacked by a magic demon." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh my daughter." Said the Queen taking her daughter in her arms. "My poor, poor Serenity."

* * *

Sailor moon was finally healed her dress faded back to the original scout costume. Sesshomaru and everyone else looked surprised. The sailor scouts remembered little of their past and this all came as a surprise. Their princess had actually known this man! They all looked on in astonishment what was going to happen.

Just one thought plagued Amara. "Was this new man Chibi Chibi's father?"

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: So is it Sesshomaru? Or is it Dariens twin brother? Wait did I just type that? yeah just ignore that little spoiler. Oh please review and if that spoiler is really bugging you think back to season R and find the guy who died and looked almost exactly like Darien. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: So I am publishing two chapters today awesome. Now heres a suggestion for you. Listen to the first opening of Hirro no Kakera as you read this chapter or even just the flash backs, it will greatly intensify the mood. You could even listen to it during the flashbacks in the last chapter! Just do it cause I was listening to it as I wrote and I wanted to cry. I also suggest every time we touch by Cascada. Well on to the story!

* * *

A New Life

Chapter four memory's from the past part 2

* * *

Raye and Kagome were cousins as it turned out and decided to meets at Rayes temple for a meeting to discuss what had just happened.

(Now we all know Inuyasha, he's so dense he'd never be able to tell who the scouts were if it hadn't been for his sense of smell)

Serena was still unconscious so they left her there with Hotaru to take care of her and the little ones. They also left Rin there.

"Just what is going on Raye?" Asked Kagome.

"Ummm well, you see the thing is." Raye said nervously.

"Let me take care of this." Said Trista putting her hand on Raye's shoulder. She summoned her staff and opened a window of time for them all to look through. "Long ago on the moon kingdom in an age called the Silver Millennium, we were attacked by the evil queen Beryl." "The prince of that earth who would've become king, Prince Enymion warned us of the uprising the queen was starting." "But it was too late even than." "The queen attacked and killed everyone including the prince and our Princess Serenity, who was in love with Enfymion." "Our Queen Serenity with the very last of her strength, used the power of Silver Imperium Crystal to send us to earth to be reborn and someday meet again."

After explaining everything else with Beryl, and things that might be relevant now she closed the time window.

"Wow." Breathed Inuyasha. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, Raye I'm actually not really surprised, because I'm the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyou.

As they all fell into chatting Sesshomaru walked outside to look at the moon. As he gazed upon it he felt a memory start to push its way into his thoughts. It was a memory that Serena was having right then, so he let it in.

* * *

"Sesshomaru your here!" Exclaimed the now fifteen Serenity.

"Wait don't!" He couldn't finish with run for Serenity had already tripped on her dress and fell into his arms.

She giggled as she looked into his brotherly eyes. "I wanted to tell you something!" She exclaimed dragging him to her private garden. "I'm in love!" She burst out.

"What, with who?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"With Prince Endymion." She laughed clipping a rose from among her flowers.

"Serenity!" He burst out. "I love you."

Serenity looked at him in astonishment. As a he quickly ran off. The twenty year old was very emotional, he didn't know why he'd done that. Serenity sunk to her knees. She never got to see him again.

"Lord Sesshomaru." A servant came into his masters quarters.

"What is it?" He asked. "I'm on my way to see Princess Serenity."

"My lord, the moon kingdom was destroyed by Queen Beryl, and so was Prince Enymion who was there at the time.

Sesshomaru fell back against his bed. "She was gone." His first and only love was gone forever." He fell to his knees crying and ever since than he dulled his emotions and was determined to become the perfect successor for his father.

* * *

"Big brother." Tears were flowing from Serena's eyes as she awoke. "Why?" "I wanted to keep these sad thoughts locked away forever, oh why." At that moment Chibi Chibi came in. She touched Serena's hand. "Oh hi honey, come here." Serena took her in her arms. "Let's go take care of Rini shall we?"

All these thoughts still plagued her mind. "What else would she learn of her past?"

"Hello my princess." Said Hotaru as Serena entered the room with Chibi Chibi.

"Hello Hotaru, thank you so much for taking care of the kids."

"My princess if you are ever to get to work you will have to leave now." replied Hotaru hand Serena a change of clothes and her purse.

"Oh my, I didn't realize what time it was, I better get going." Replied Serena. After giving the kids goodbye hugs and kisses she ran off to get to work.

"Miss Hotaru, is Serena really a princess?" asked Rin curiously.

"She is." Replied Hotaru. "She's our dear Princess Serenity, and we would give our lives to protect her, and her daughter."

* * *

"Why am I late today of all days?!" Exclaimed Serena nervously. Last nights vision seemed so far away now. It almost felt like it had never happened. AS Serena was running she bumped into someone and fell over.

"Sorry said the man offering her a hand." The man gasped as he saw her. "Princess Serenity!"

"huh?" "Darien?!" Serena nearly fell over.

"No it's me Sapphire." He replied.

"Wait, Sapphire?" "You were destroyed!"

"Not quite." He laughed. "I somehow managed to survive but at the cost of my memory." "After being admitted into the hospital I was taken in by a nice old lady who helped me." "Eventullaly I regained my memories though and left."

"I see." She replied. " "Oh no! i'm still late, see you later by!" and she rushed off.

"Darn I wanted to tell her of my other memories I gained back." "Oh well that can wait for later." and he sauntered off.

Little did they both know they were being intently watched by someone in all black.

* * *

As Serena arrived at work which was at an ice rink, she quickly changed and got to work which was at the concessions stand. She also took some skating lessons so maybe she could get better eventually.

"Hey Chiba!" "Get over here and help out these kids wouldya?" called one of her coworkers.

As she went over there a strange man walked into the group and grabbed a kids hand. Serena quickly made her way to the man who was walking away fast with kid.

"I don't think so!" Serena grabbed the kids hand away and held her close. "Little girl do you know that man?" asked Serena.

"No" she replied holding tightly to Serena.

"I'm uh her uncle from out of town."said the man quickly.

"I don't think you know her at all." replied Serena.

The man quickly ran off with Serena hot on his tail. She had left the girl with management. "Get back here!" shouted Serena. she was catching up when the man pulled a knife.

"Stay back lady, I aint afraid of using this." Serena stopped. she knew that she could very well get injured or even worse killed so she started talking.

"Look around at the people." she said. "They can all see you."

"Well it's a good thing your the only one to have seen my face" He was wearing a hat and only Serena had seen his face. He made a jab at Serena who crumpled to the ground. (yes its possible to crumple ive seen it) The man quickly got away as people surrounded the scene.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: So what did you think of the little plot twist? hope you liked. Please review. Oh and I need ideas for a bad guy but I can't decide whether it's a good idea or not. Please tell me some ideas for I would like you to feel like you were able to be part of something because I know I always felt lonely and left during big evens. So please ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life

* * *

DISCLAIMER: yeah why do I need to keep repeating the total obvious. Oh I would like to say thank you to you people who are reviewing I really appreciate it. I especially want to thank the person who reviewed first. It's thanks to her that their are now quotation marks. That person was kind enough for pointing it out to me that there were none. so yes thank you for your support and encouragement.

* * *

Chapter five dreams

* * *

When the girls got the call they all made their way to the hospital as fast as they could, Sesshomaru included.  
Hotaru got there with the children just as the girls did.

"I felt something wrong is everything okay?" Asked Hotaru. She held Rini in her arms while holding Chibi Chibi's hand.

"We got a call from Ami's mom, apparently something happened to Serena." Replied Lita very concerned.

After they had all checked in they went up to Serena's room on the top floor. When they got into her room she was lying on a bed with things hooked up to her.

"Well, your a doctor Ami what does this all mean?" Mina asked.

"Umm the thing is, it's actually, oh she's in a coma."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"She's in a coma, but judging by everything in here the doctors don't know how it happened."

"What should we do?" Asked Kagome really concerned.

"You should all go home for the night." It was Ami's mother in the doorway.  
"Only one of you may stay maybe two."

Chibi Chibi grabbed Sesshomaru's hand much to his surprise. So he volunteered to stay there along with Chibi Chibi, and Rin who begged to stay with her guardian. Everyone else went home. But Amara was still uneasy about it all.

Sesshomaru sat by Serena's side and wondered at everything. She really did look like Serenity. As he took her hand in his a light shone and he was inside her mind.

"What just happened he thought." Then he saw Serenity crying in her room after he'd left.

* * *

"Princess it's time for the ball." Said Venus.

"I don't want to go." "Just leave me alone." She replied throwing a pillow at the door.

As Mars heard this she kicked open the once locked door and walked over to her princess.

"Excuse my rudeness princess but you need to go tonight." "We already have your dress laid out and everything."

Serenity looked very surprised but finally decided to go. "Why do I need to though?" She asked quietly.

"Because the outer scouts are coming to discuss business with your mother." Replied Jupiter. "And as .the princess it's your job to make sure the party runs smoothly.

As Serenity walked onto the dance floor someone asked for her dance. She looked and gasped. As they danced Endymion warned her about Beryl. "Come with me." She said dragging him to the veranda.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Please be careful!" "I don't know what I'd do if i lost you."

"I will he replied." He bent to give her kiss. "Here's a gift he said placing a star locket in her hand. as she opened it music began to play.

"Oh it's beautiful." Then the memory faded.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked on with anger filling him. Why was she remembering this? Than he was swept into another memory.

* * *

"Sailor moon watch out!" Tuxedo mask ran to take the attack. As he fell his mask came off and Sesshomaru was shocked to see the prince.

"No!" Shouted Sailor moon un transforming. Resting his head on her lap she started sobbing.

"Serena, it'll be okay." He said.

The scouts finished off the monster and looked on with sadness.

"You can't go yet." "I'm not the queen and your not the king yet." "Rini hasn't grown up for us to ground her." "Oh please don't go!"

"Serena." He put something in her hand then pulled her into a kiss. As they stopped his hand dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"Noooo!" Serena just kept crying holding him in her arms.

All the sailor scouts had tears in their eyes.

* * *

What Sesshomaru had just watched made him understand why Serena had been so angry. Darien had given his life for her.

Just as he was sure it was time to leave he felt himself dragged to another memory. One he remembered well.

"Wheeeee!" Shouted Serenity as eight year old Sesshomaru ran around trying to shake off the two year old hanging onto his tail.

"Get off!" He shouted giving his tail a tug which made Serenity fall over. She started crying. "Shh shh I don't want Uranus to hear he said woridley looking around.

AS he tried comforting the child two more guests arrived. The two princes of earth Endymion and Sapphire.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Sapphire.

"She's throwing a fit." Replied Sesshomaru.

Now as all three boys tried making her happy to no avail they heard a voice behind them that made them cringe. It was Uranus, and she wasn't to happy about her princess crying. So after giving them all a sound beating she took Serenity's hand in hers and walked off with her and Neptune.

"How did we get beat by her?" Asked Sesshomaru lying on the ground still in shock.

"Remind me to never ever make her mad again!" Exclaimed Endymion.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah sorry this chapter is so short I'm just really tired right now. But I promise the next one will be better. Bye and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A new life

DISCLAIMER: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm suddenly doing this from my iPod so sorry. Well as you all know I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. Weep sob. Well hope you enjoy and I'm really sorry yet again.

* * *

Chapter 6

Serena's eyes filled with tears. She had been good friends with Sapphire as a child! As she wiped away her tears she was whisked towards another memory.

"Sapphire, Sesshomaru, Endymion!" Called Serenity at age five. "Look at the roses, aren't they pretty" laughing again she struggled up on top of the ledge surrounding the roses, and looked at the boys who just now had gotten close to her. "Which royal night shall fetch me a rose."

Endymion quickly plucked a red rose and gave it to her giving a regal bow. Sapphire was next with a white rose, and Sesshomaru a yellow. As Serenity started running ahead she tripped on her dress and started to fall over. Sesshomaru jumped first and caught her in time only to see the disdainful look of Uranus.

"Are you trying to hurt our princess?" She demanded.

"No!" Cried all three boys defiantly all though they new that the chances of beating her were very slim.

"A tournament!" Cried Serenity gaily. They all looked at the princess in surprise. "We'll have a tournament for my hand." They all agreed, and Neptune left quickly to gather the other scouts to partake.

They all gathered except for Venus, Neptune, and Mercury who decided to be ladies in waiting.

Finally it was down to Uranus and Endymion. Mars had beaten Sapphire, Uranus had beaten Jupiter, than Mars lost to Endymion, and Sesshomaru to Uranus.

Finally they battled, each wielding a sword. As the dust settled Endymion had Uranus pinned and was declared the winner. (Uranus beat him soundly later for winning though)

A few weeks later and Serenity was hiding behind her mothers throne.

"Queen Serenity!" A servant rushed into the room breathless. "Prince Sapphire was kidnapped by the nega moon!"

"Oh no." Gasped the Queen.

"King Endin asks for your help in getting his son back."

"Tell him I'm extremely sorry but I can do nothing."

After that King Endin broke all ties with the moon and Serenity didn't see Endymion for many years later after they had forgotten each other.

Serena was really crying now from the memories and than she saw Sesshomaru across the dark plain. She could see his golden eyes and silver hair. One word escaped her mouth, "Sesshomaru." And she fainted into his arms.

Finally awaking she looked around and saw that she was in the woods, and against something soft. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru's sleeping face. "He's so adorable!" She thought to herself. For a second she wanted to take a picture than remembered that there aren't any cameras in dreams. So she decided on giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Am I crazy!" "I need to get to my kids."

When she finally awoke she was in a hospital bed. Sesshomaru was running around the room chasing Chibi Chibi who had somehow gotten a hold of a scalpel. Finally catching the crazy child he took the scalpel from her and looked down with a stern look. She just smiled and wriggled from his grasp into Rin's arms.

Serena had a smile upon her face at the scene. Looking down she saw Rini next to her and took up the babe into her arms. Sesshomaru turned and saw her awake. He walked to her side and buried her into a hug.

"Sesshomaru, I can't breathe." She said laughingly.

"I'm never letting you go again." He replied only hugging her harder.

"Moon mamma!" Exclaimed Chibi Chibi, running towards her mother with outspread arms.

Serena finally freeing herself from Sesshomaru's death lock of love took the child up next to Rini. Rini looking around saw every one together and snuggled up to her mother saying, "stupid mommy." Serena almost out of habit would have nocked the child upside the head if she hadn't remembered in time that, this wasn't future Rini. Instead she hugged the child closer.

Rin giving a nod to Chibi Chibi jumped onto Sesshomaru and started trying to tickle him but to no avail. Soon they were all at it trying to tickle him and discovered something else. His ears were extremely sensitive so that if you stroked then just right he would let out a constrained giggle.

After a while they all crammed onto the tiny hospital bed, Serena and Sesshomaru next to each other, than Rin beside Serena on the side and Chibi Chibi next to Sesshomaru on the side, with Rini in the middle beside both parents, all the little girls thought hopefully.

Pretty soon they all passed out, but after that they had a visitor who looked down at his precious little sister in law lovingly and laughingly. For Serena's mouth was wide as she snored and arms spread. That trait seemed to run in the family for Rini's little fist was in Sesshomaru's face, and Chibi Chibi's hand in the mouth.

Sapphire took his leave saying to himself that "he had better not take any pictures, or he would get beat like in the past.

Ami's mom was next to check up with Amara and Michelle. Seeing they were fine they went to go inform the other girls. Leaving the to new lovers to walk the dreamland with their children.

AUTHORS NOTES: Well I hope you liked it despite the shortness. I had to rewrite this thing because I lost it. This was a painful experience. And I'm sorry again for being late I would have had it up much later except for what I told you and I got sick. So again I hope you liked it and please review! Ttfn


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life

D/C So yeah I own nothing except my very new sailor scout, and Leum for duh that's not the doods real name. Well hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 7 a new family?

When Rin woke up she saw her dear Lord Sesshomaru and Serena, along with Rini to be fast asleep, but Chibi Chibi was not in the bed with them. Rin slid off the bed carefully so as to not wake anyone up, then she saw the hot pink odango haired girl coloring with some crayons.

"Hey Chibi Chibi, what are you drawing?" Asked Rin.

"Family!" Replied the five year old. She held up a picture of Sesshomaru, Neo Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, (Rini), and Rin who had her hair in a long braid with a princess gown on, then the last person was Chibi Chibi herself also in a princess gown.

There was something that Rin noticed though. Both the Queen and Princess Serenity had moons on their foreheads, Sesshomaru also had a moon but his was purple. Then curiously enough, Rin saw that she had a dark moon on her brow and Chibi Chibi had a symbol resembling a star.

"That's really pretty." Said Rin in admiration.

"Do you want to know your mother?" Asked Chibi Chibi more serious than normal.

"My mother." Rin gasped. She had seen her mother, father, and brothers murdered by bandits. "Show me." She said eagerly.

Chibi Chibi took her hand then there was a flash and they were seeing a beautiful court.

"Queen Nehelania!" Shouted a servant to her mistress. "Please don't go."

"You can't stop me." Replied the independent seventeen year old Queen. "I am going to earth whether you think it safe or not." With that she walked out the door to her portal, and departed.

"Where am I?" Said the Queen in admiration. She was in a gorgeous field of flowers, and looking out at the extensive forest she saw a young man of eighteen.

"Are you a demon?" Asked the worried young farmer.

"No." She replied trying not to laugh. "I come from the dark moon, but who are you?"

"My name is Leum." He replied.

"Well Leum, will you help me gather some flowers?"

Soon they were happily picking flowers together and laughing. After that Nehelania left her kingdom to her counsel and went to live on earth. She and Leum fell in love. Pretty soon they got married and lived a happy life with their children, until the bandits came and killed them all except poor little Rin. After seeing all this they were again in the hospital room.

"My mamma was a Queen." Said Rin wonderingly. Chibi Chibi nodded her head in response. "Does Lord Sesshomaru and Serena know this?" Asked Rin.

"Uh huh, moon mamma knows."

"Moon mamma?"

"Yup!" Chibi Chibi motioned towards Serena. Then she preceded to show Rin the events of the moon, and so on.

"Wow, Serena's a Princess." "That doesn't surprise me."

Chibi Chibi and Rin decided to color while they let the others sleep. Little did they know that Serena and Sesshomaru were conversing in their dreams.

"Sesshomaru." Said Serena lovingly resting in his arms while holding Rini. They were in a vision of the moon palace before Beryl had destroyed it, lounging on a couch.

"Serenity." He whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as if he was afraid she'd disappear again. "Were you happy with him?" Sesshomaru said abruptly. Looking into the moon princesses eyes.

"Endymion?" A nod. "Yes I truly was." She replied. "And he loved me, Rini is proof of that." "But you know what, I loved you second best." "You were always there to pick me up when I fell down." She snuggles deeper into his chest, inhaling his sent. "You were my best friend and tried to protect me with your life, that's something you and Darien had in common except he really did give his life." She stifled a tear so saying.

"Don't ever leave me." He replied. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"Do you know Rin's heritage." Said Serena questioningly. Looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Yes I do." He replied.

"I could smell her sent, I did some questioning and found out." "We should probably wake up now though."

Yellow hair bobbed as she agreed and awoke, but soon flushed crimson to see they had fallen asleep together in the cramped hospital bed.

Sesshomaru quickly got up and knelt by the two little girls who were intently drawing with crayons. Suddenly Serena got a call on her scout communicator.

"Serena we know your in the hospital still and are probably catching up with Sesshomaru but we have major trouble!" Explained Mina hurriedly. "We're trying our best to fight off the demons but their to powerful." "Even Inuyasha is having trouble."Please we need you!" Mina was cut off abruptly as she was sent flying back.

"Venus love chain encircle!" She shouted. The demon disappeared but there was still many more attacking from all sides.

"Oak evolution!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars celestial fire surround!"

"World shaking!"

"Deep submerge!"

"Death reborn revolution!"

"Dead scream!"

The scouts put their very best into it but it was still extremely hard for them.

"Iron reaper soul stealer!" Inuyasha killed a demon aiming for Uranus.

"Thanks" she said taking out her sword.

"That little thing isn't going to be of much help." Said Inuyasha to Uranus as he stood back to back with her holding tetsuiga.

Then as a demon nearly got Kagome a tiara flew through air and slashed it. Every one turned to see sailor moon and Chibi Chibi moon.

"I am sailor moon!, I shall triumph over evil, for love and justice defeat those who choose to ruin such a beautiful night, and that means you."

"Chibi chibi!"

Both moon scouts stuck a pose and jumped to aid the other scouts. Sesshomaru had left Rini with Mrs. Mizuno, and stood with Rin on the other sidewalk watching anxiously.

"Moon healing escalation." Her attack took out several demons, but more still came.

"Chibi heart attack!" Said Chibi Chibi holding a scepter with a star on top. Her scepter shot miniature stars instead of hearts like mini moons did.

All the scouts were busy fighting doing their best to protect the princess, even Sesshomaru joined on to fight. But no one else saw the attack aimed at Chibi Chibi moon except sailor moon and Rin. They both jumped to cover her and as they did were hit by the tail of the demon and struck a tree. Sailor moon was unconscious with Chibi Chibi next to her. But for Rin the blast had a different effect. A dark moon glowed on her forehead and a scout uniform started to form on her. Her skirt was black and now had earrings like Nehelania wore. She held a black scepter similar to Chibi Chibi moons.

Sailor nega moon was born. And she was prepared to fight for her little sister and possible future mothers life.

A/N I hope you all know I'm dying right now as I write this so beware of any zombies. Please review and I really hope you liked it


	8. Chapter 8

A New Life

DISCLAIMER: Well I don't own sailor moon or Inuyasha but I do own sailor nega moon and all her powers. Well hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8 sweet moments

"Dark moon blast!" Shouted Rin. She took a twirl and pointed her scepter at the demon. The demons tail fell to the ground leaving it writhing in pain.

The other scouts and Inuyasha's group looked on in surprise, while fighting their own adversaries. Sesshomaru would have gone over by her but not for the demon in front of him.

As sailor moon started to regain consciousness she felt a sudden power rush through her. Chibi Chibi awoke feeling it as well. With sailor moon in the middle she took the two little girls hands in hers and they chanted together, "Full moon mega blast!"

The demon was destroyed but it left the still weak Serena even weaker and she collapsed into a faint.

As the scouts ran to Sailor moons side Inuyasha, and Kagome finished off the rest of the demons with Sesshomaru.

Sessomaru picked Serena and carried her to her apartment. He looked after her for a while but he soon went to look after Rin.

Mina went back to her agenat, and everyone else followed suit going their own ways except the outer scouts who decided to stay with Setena.

&&&  
Midnight palace.

"That little wretch, she actually managed to defeat the demon." "Well that's okay I still have more where that came from." "HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

"but wait why don't I have my guards start helping." She called out to her commander and gave him orders to attack the next day.

"Where am I." Mumbled Serena looking around. Finally she realized she was in her very own apartment.

"Are you alright?" Asked Amara stepping into the room. "You took a pretty good beating out there."

"Yeah I'm fine, but where's Rin, is she alright?!" She replied worriedly.

"Don't worry she's fine, nothing Lita's chicken noodle soup won't fix." Amara said while laughing because when she had tried some of Serena's soup, there was to much chili pepper, it took five glasses of water to cool down her mouth.

Looking around Serena looked questioningly at Amara. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's with Rin." Was the reply. "Serena I don't want your heart broken again, be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." "I doubt Sesshomaru would break my heart."

Suddenly someone walked into the room. He was tall, had black hair, and looked like Darien.

"Sapphire!" Exclaimed Serena extendedly. "It's great to see you."

"My princess." He replied kneeling down in front of her bed and kissing her hand. "I have important information."

"What is it?" Asked Amara.

"It's about the mistress of dreams." "You have to be careful when asleep, for she can trap you in your dreams." He said this while standing up.

"What." How is this possible?" Asked Serena, she was practically on her feet.

"She is Prince Diamond's sister, so she possesses great power." "She also wants revenge for all the times you've stopped the Negaverse."

"Oh why can't I have just one days rest." Serena said this in her normal whining voice which showed she was fine.

The next day everything was back to normal. Lucky for Serena she had Sesshomaru look after the kids while she went to work. But when you have three little girls and a box full of dress up, and play jewelry what's going to happen?

When Trista walked through the door that afternoon to make lunch for the children the sight she saw had her laughing.

Sesshomaru lord of the western lands was, "much to his displeasure" wearing a frilly pink dress, and purple heels. Rini was doing makeup, Rin the hair, and Chibi Chibi jewelry.

The great lord was truly in an unsightly situation. He just hoped that whatever the flash was on the phone thing, that it wouldn't somehow show his half brother.

That night as Serena walked in exhausted she was holding a little box. It was a gift from her two friends Molly and Melvin. They were engaged to be married soon.

Serena set the box on the table, and opened it to reveal some delicious looking chocolates. As she popped one into her mouth she walked down the hall and saw the little girls all sleeping soundly.

She went back to the living room wondering where Sesshomaru was only to see him observing her chocolate. Walking to the table she popped another in her mouth.

"Do you want a taste?" Asked Serena to the demon lord.

He replied with a nod a slight smirk. As Serena bent to grab a piece for him only to be spin around into a kiss.

Sesshomaru tasted the sweetness of the chocolate and her. Soon they broke off for air and Serena in embarrassment turned around.

Sesshomaru just stared down at the little form of the woman he loved. His arms wrapped around her waist, and his face nuzzled into her shoulder inhaling her scent. It was sweet like a rose.

"Umm I uhh, I'm going to bed." Serena dashed to her room got in her pajamas and jumped into bed under three minutes. It had been so sweet that kiss with him. Finally she fell asleep and dreamed of her new prince.

"So Kagome, what do you think of this whole business with demons?" Asked Inuyasha to his intended.

"It's very odd." How on earth can someone just summon Demons?" She replied looking tired. "Oh but it's sooo romantic with Sesshomaru and Serena." "I'll bet that they're going to get married."

"Yeah, if that guy doesn't scare her off with that icicle of his."

"Sit boy."

SMASH

"Honestly Inuyasha, how can you be so insensitive.

A/N So how'd you like it? Please review and tell me. Oh and sorry about anything I might have messed up.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Life

D/C Soooo sorry I couldn't get this up sooner! Anyway as you all know I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. But I do own sailor nega moon. And thanks for the reviews they boosted my moral for this chapter so enjoy!

Chapter nine Girls day out

It's been several months since Serena's meeting with Sesshomaru and is now sort of in a relationship with him. The Negaverse hasn't attacked that much so they are all having fun the week after Rini's second birthday.

"Alright we have our money, our bags, protein bars, flat shoes, water, and a stroller for the little ones." "That's everything right?" Asked Serena of Kagome as she was preparing Rini and Chibi Chibi for the day out.

"Yup it is and thank goodness for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru getting jobs or we wouldn't be able to do this Christmas shopping." She replied.

"Yush all ready!"

"Mamma, what's mall trolling?" Asked Rin of Serena. She had gotten into the habit of calling her so like Chibi Chibi since all the girls expected the question to be asked soon.

"It's where we go to the mall and shop till we literally drop." Replied Serena.

As they walked out of the apartment they took Darien's old red sports car that Amara had taught Serena to drive.

Finally at the mall they first went to a toys store to pick some things out.

"Bunny, mamma can I get the bunny?" Asked Rini in her sweetest voice a two year old could give indicating a stuffed bunny.

"Alright dear but we need something for your uncle Sammy alright." Said Serena paying for the toy.

Chibi Chibi had gotten a Cinderella book, and Rin a doll. Plus a few discreet purchases made by the older girls.

The next stop was a clothing store where they bought several new outfits and dresses for themselves and their friends.

In a dressing room the girls tried on several prices of clothes and didn't bother about the bad fashion of adding big floppy hats.

Rin tried on a violet gown with black lace, Chibi Chibi a hot pink dress with red lace, Rini a sugar pink gown with white trim and white bonnet.

Kagome and Serena took pictures to show every body later and for their scrap books.

Stopping to rest for lunch Serena and Kagome let the girls go play at the playground in the fast food place while they slurped on smoothies.

"What should I get Sesshomaru?" Asked Serena curiously.

"We'll what does he like?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't really know actually, even with us in a relationship right now it's not like he really talks about himself."  
"Funny isn't it, I hardly knew about Darien's past but we could coincide so easily, and now I know all of Sesshomaru's past but don't know what to get him." "Sorry Kagome I'm ranting nonsense." This she said while wiping away tears.

"It's not nonsense it's very serious." Said Kagome taking Serena in her arms. "For the longest time I had to watch Inuyasha pine after his first love, and it made me suffer terribly." "But I got over it, sort of."

Soon they were off talking of the funny little quirks their boyfriends had and of their jealousies.

After that they got to some more shopping when.

BOOM

A wall of the mall was smashed in as a demon emerged. People scattered everywhere and quickly the little girls and Serena changed.

"Moon eternal make up!"

"Nega moon make up!"

"Mini mini moon make up!"

As they transformed they heard another transformation call.

"Mini moon power make up!"

Standing their with them was Mini moon holding her wand and ready to fight.

"Mini moon are sure you want to do this?" Asked Sailor moon worriedly.

"Silly mommy, I can do it!"

"Don't worry I'll get Inuyasha here." Said Kagome. At the loudest she could she yelled "Sit boy!" A little thing they came up with that whenever Kagome was in trouble she would just say that.

The demon charged and with quick thinking "Pink sugar spice heart attack!" The demon looked confused. Than finally the attack happened and pink hearts shot from the wand pushing the demon back.

Chibi Chibi and Rin joined in with their wands pushing the demon into a corner.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Leaving the demon completely dusted the girls detransformed except for Rini and went back to Kagome who was now joined by Inuyasha.

"Well looks like you girls took care of that one." Said Inuyasha in a very annoyed voice. "What was the point in calling me if you had it taken care of."

"Don't talk like that!" Said Rini angrily. "Pink sugar heart attack."

For once her attack came out right away and she started shooting Inuyasha with her attack.

Inuyasha was finally finished off with a "Sit boy," and silenced.

After that they finished their shopping and separated their different ways leaving Serena to drive home with the girls.

In entering the apartment the burnt smell of popcorn and oil assaulted Serena's nose, and on entering the kitchen she saw Sesshomaru holding a flaming pot.

And so for the thousandth time Serena had to remind him not to set the burner on high or ad to much oil.

And so ended her girls day out. But what will Sesshomaru's present be! Review and we'll show you!

A/N so I hope you liked it and you can thank princessbinas for the return of mini moon who is one of my favorites as well. Please review and thank you again for all your support and now I will go to sleep please pray I sleep well.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Life

D/C I don't own sailor moon of Inuyasha and I sincerely hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter ten the final battle

Christmas eve and Serena still couldn't decide on a gift for Sesshomaru! She had been to almost every store around but always turned up with nothing.

"Aghhhh! what am I going to do?!" People stared at her as she ranted to herself. "What am I supposed to get a guy who hasn't told me what he likes since he was in his early teens?!"

Finally she stopped in front of a shop and looked through the window. There on a shelf in a pretty display was a pendant with a hand carved moon on it.

Walking into the shop she bought the pendant and walked out, but was still very worried. "Ohhh what if he doesn't like it? I mean it's not like we're actually really a couple." "What am I saying anything will be fine even this."

Serena quickly ran down the sidewalk to get to her apartment where they were going to have a Christmas party with everyone.

Unknown to Serena Sesshomaru was having a similar problem.

"Hmmmm what would she like?" "I know she likes roses, bunnies, fluffy stuffed toys, and such but what would be a good present?"

He went into a store and with him was Rini. "Just what am I supposed to get her?"

"Daddy, look look!" Said Rini pulling onto the lords clothes. She was pointing at a pretty diadem that had a moon in the center.

Turns out it was rather cheap so he was able to buy it with some money left over.

Getting back to the apartment Rini was skipping along happily when she collapsed. "Rini!" Exclaimed Sesshomaru holding her in his arms. He tried waking her but to no avail.

Finally carrying her inside he found a similar scene. Rin and Chibi Chibi were also in deep sleep and would not awake.

"What am I going to do!?" Exclaimed Serena choking on a sob.

Wrapping an arm around her Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, we'll save them. He said soothingly.

Soon the other scouts arrived with similar accounts of people falling asleep all about town.

"It must be the mistress of sleep." Said Raye.

"Ha ha, you are certainly correct mars." Said the mistress of sleep giddily from seemingly nowhere. "As I said, I will take everything you hold dear princess." "Just come and meet me at the radio tower, from there you'll be telaported to my ship!" No one could see her all they could do was listen.

"Serena you don't have to do this alone. Said Amara placing her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"I know I don't have to but, but I don't want anyone else getting hurt protecting me!" She exclaimed sinking to the ground.

Sesshomaru knelt next to her and enveloped her into a hug. "You don't have to worry, we all love and care for you so much that we won't let anything happen.

"Yeah we just met what would the point be in dying so soon!" Kagome added in cheerfully.

"Thank you but, I won't let you!" She jumped out of Sesshomaru's grip and stunned everyone with a flash of light.

She started running down the street towards the radio tower. "I refuse for events to repeat themselves." "I won't let it happen again, I won't!"

Finally at the radio tower she transformed into sailor moon and started flying to the top with her wings. When spears started to assault her.

"Hey she's playing dirty!" As she avoided several of the spears another came up and grazed her side. Finally at the top of the tower she took a warriors stance summoning her wand and turned it into a staff.

"So you actually showed up little princess." Said a voice in the air.

"Show yourself!"

"Boo." Sailor moon jumped at the voice in her ear and saw the mistress of sleep standing next to her. She wore a long purple gown and had long pistachio colored hair. "This won't do, we must even the odds.

With a snap of the fingers Serena was dressed as Princess Serenity in a long white dress with gold trim at the top around her bosom. And her staff was replaced with a sword.

"What is this sword?" She asked.

"I actually don't no, I didn't give it to you." Was the reply. Circling around her she gasped. "That's Prince Endymion's sword!"

Looking down Serenity saw that indeed it was his sword. "Well enough of that it's time for the final battle don't you agree?" Asked Sleep with a strange smile on her face.

"Deal, but what are the stakes?" Serenity replied.

"If you win, I won't hurt your friends or your precious planet, and I'll leave without ever returning." "But if I win you will serve me forever as my slave and I rule your world, oh and as insurance I'm going to keep your friends here to watch.

Suddenly all the scouts, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome appeared all trapped in glass cases that they couldn't escape from.

"I'll fight you just don't hurt them!" Serenity exclaimed. She was close to tears now, she didn't want them to get hurt.

"Calm yourself I won't hurt them let's just fight." A sword appeared in her hand as well and they charged.

As they fought Serenity kept seeing images of two years ago. She could still see her wedding day and everyone was so happy. Darien and hers first night together was beautiful and a dream come true. She wasn't going to let this person damage her beautiful future.

"I won't let you win!" She charged with greater force and struck a blow that caused Sleep to waver for a moment.

"For my future, my daughters, my friends, the man I love, and especially for this entire world!" As the swords collided it looked like she was going to win until sleep hit her with a dark energy ball.

"HA! Don't make me laugh, with that pitiful power you'll never win against me." She started beating Serenity back until she was thrown against a wall. "Now you must see you'll never beat me I've won."

Serenity blacked out.

"Serenity, Serenity my love."

"Huh, who's that voice?" As Serenity looked around in her dream world someone came towards her. "Endymion!"

She rushed into his arms sobbing.

"Serenity I missed you but this is very important."

"What is it?" She asked wiping away her tears and looking into his eyes.

"It's time for you to become Cosmos and destroy the darkness I lended you my power through my sword now you must triumph."

"I understand."

Joining their souls together Serenity got up off the ground and was enveloped by light. When it finally faded she had silver hair and wore a new sailor suit that was white and had a cape. She also held a staff in her hand.

"I am sailor cosmos and in the name of the universe I shall destroy you!"

"We shall see." Said Sleep. She looked slightly worried but charged nonetheless.

As they collided her staff or teir turned into a sword and they fought. Finally it was Serenity who forced Sleep into a corer and with one final blow dusted her. Feeling all her energy drained she blacked out.

Reawakening in her apartment Sesshomaru was by her side reading a book. Seeing her stir he looked into her eyes worriedly.

"I'm fine." Serena said. Suddenly realization hit her and she sat up quickly. "What day is it?"

"It's the first of January." He replied.

"Oohhh, leaning over the bed she rummaged through her side dresser drawer and took out a package. "Here it was meant for your Christmas present."

He took it and took out his present which he put in her lap. After unwrapping the medallion he looked at her blushing face. "I have a question for you my princess." He said making her blush even redder.

"Yes?"

"Will you spend the rest of eternity with me?" He asked taking her hand in his. He withdrew his hand and unwrapped her present. Taking out the diadem he placed it on her head.

With tears running down her face Serena jumped into his arms. "Yes, oh yes yes I will."

Looking into her eyes Sesshomaru leaned down into a kiss. A sweet kiss that would last for eternity.

A/N well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review. Yes there will be a closure chapter and I might add more as specials and drabble I'm not sure well ttfn!


	11. Chapter 11

A New Life

D/C same old story I still don't own anything and probably never will. Please enjoy this last chapter

Chapter ten conclusive

At the marriage of Serena and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was the best man and Andrew was next after him than Sammy and Sapphire.

Raye was the maid of honor, than Lita, Mina, Amy,and finally Elizabeth Andrews sister. Michelle, Amara, and Setsuna carried Serena's veil and for once Amara wore a dress Chibi Chibi had left before this so wasn't their. Rin, Rini, and Hotoru were flower girls.

After the wedding they all went to the arcade and had their reception their.

"Hurry and cut the cake already." Said Raye impatiently as Serena stared at Sesshomaru.

"Fine fine." She replied. As they cut the cake Serena turned to give a piece to Rini, she slipped and it landed on Sapphire's face.

"Alright Serena your asking for it." He took some of the cake and threw it at Serena but it missed her and hit Sesshomaru.

Soon it turned into a cake war as they turned into the scouts to avoid mussing their dresses. In the end if was Sapphire Rini and Rin who won the fight a so were cleared of cleaning duty.

At a hotel in a place that shall not be named.

"Wasn't the wedding beautiful." Said Serena, sitting on a couch.

"Was it just as beautiful as your previous on?" Asked Sesshomaru rapping his arms around her.

"Well maybe not as beautiful, but I wouldn't change this day for anything."

"What about your first nigh, was that good?"

"How could you ask that!" Serena flushed red and turned quickly away.

"Shall we see which was better?" He leaned down over her into a kiss, and well you know what happened next.

Ten years later they now have five more children. Rin is seventeen, Rini twelve, Chibi Chibi eleven, than twins Rose and David. Rose has golden hair like her mother had and her eyes are silver, David's hair is silver and his eyes are sky blue like his mothers. Than after them is Yuzuki and Mirai who are five and six. They both have their fathers silver hair, Yuzuki has red eyes and Mirai Green from her great grandmother on Serena's side. Sadly they both have their mothers Klutziness. Than finally theirs the youngest of two. She is very serious like her father but an exact look alike of her mother.

Now for the scouts. Amy got married to her friend Gregg and they had a set of twins. Now the power of the future sailor mercury could only go to one child and it went to the oldest twin daughter Susan. The other Maria didn't care for like her mother she loved to study. They are ten.

Mina got broke up with her boyfriend and believe it or not, Helios was able to save the trio and so she ended up with tigers eye who changed his name Kaito. They have a little girl Kikyou who is eleven and has a thing for matchmaking as well as being the future Venus.

Lita got married to Ken and they have three little boys of ten, nine and eight. They are Len, Michael and William. Len is got the power of Jupiter.

Now Raye had three kids who are Kagome, Lily, and Joy. Joy is the future Mars and only five. Now Kagome has a wild streak in her at ten and is very angry that her younger sister is the one to have the power. Lily at eight doesn't care in the least.

Setsuna surprisingly enough married Dr. Tomoe and together they finished raising Hotoru. (Who didn't destroy the universe I might add.)

Now for Amara and Michelle. Amara got over her hate for boys and one day on a scouting mission hooked up with Seiya. Michelle with a man named Leon. (Yes Seiya is a guy live with it.)

And they all lived in a bright future together.

Or did they?

A/N so this was the final official chapter. I'll right extras as little side things to their lives when I feel like it. And no I don't do graphic you know scenes. Please review and tell me what you thought of the ending! Bye for now!


End file.
